I Won't Say I'm In Love
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: Mikan Sakura,a normal girl who has a crush on the prince of their land and denies it.And Natsume Hyuuga,the prince of the Alice Kingdom doesn't like someone.Then he met this brunette who has a sunshine smile that can make him feel warmth inside of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

**xxxxxxxx**

**This is dedicated to my friends in IGC!!Yay!I so love that GA community.It so rules!**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Inspired by the 'I won't say (I'm in Love)' song by the Cheetah girls**

**xxxxxxxx**

**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.I only own the plot and stupid Mistakes..XD**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Mikan Sakura,a normal girl who has a crush on the prince of their land and denies it.And Natsume Hyuuga,the prince of the Alice Kingdom doesn't like someone.But when he met this brunette who has a sunshine smile that can make him feel warmth inside of him.When he brought this girl inside the palace,his parents thought Natsume wanted to be engaged and so they arranged for it,not knowing Natsume wanted her to be a maid but..IS THAT TRUE?**

**xxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 1 -**

**xX Heaven meets Earth Xx**

**xxxxxxxx**

One day,A girl with chessnut hair and chocolate brown orbs was walking inside the town with her friends-Hotaru Imai,Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara.Four simple girls who are living simple lives and has simple Alices.Mikan has the nullifying alice,Hotaru has the inovation alice,Anna has the cooking alice and Nonoko has the chemistry Alice.The four of them live in the woods all by theirselves.And now,they're walking on the pathway towards the Northern woods.They were talking about some 'issues' Mikan has - denial of her love.Love for who you ask?-the one and only Prince of the Alice kingdom,Hyuuga Natsume.

"You know Mikan,it's natural you like the prince.Every single girl on this land does.So you don't have to worry about it"Nonoko said,smiling.

Mikan scratched her head in irritation "No it is not all right!I won't say I like that..that prince!I won't love someone who's doesn't even show up in the Alice Festivals and plus,he seems like a cold hearted person and I don't like that,so no!!"she said.Even though she sounded like she really doesn't like the Prince,she does.She just doesn't accept it.Mikan has been looking at the prince's balcony everytime he goes there and sits at the edge of the gutter.She even daydreams about him.

"Don't be so stupid.You daydream about it and I can see it in your eyes.And I know that you even look at him on his room balcony.."Hotaru said.This made Mikan be surprised and dumbfounded."H-how did you-!?You're stalking me!?Hotaru!!"she said.She looked very exagerrated.As in VERY exagerrated.

"You know Mikan,just admit it and we'll stop bugging you."Anna smiled at her.

Nonoko nodded in agreement and smiled at her "Yes,Anna's right.You should just admit it or you'll regret it"she said.

Mikan sighed "Why would _I_ regret it?"she asked,her head bowed down.

"You might not know,he doesn't show up because he likes you..ahh,true love"Nonoko sighed with Anna.

Mikan sighed again and shook her head "..That's never going to happen.."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xX Alice Castle - Natsume's room Xx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Natsume was in his room,leaning on the door.He was with his three best friends - Ruka Nogi,Tsubasa Andou and Kokoro Yome.They were also about Natsume's 'love life issues'.And his case is different than Mikan's.She doesn't like a single girl.His father and mother wanted him to get a fiance or he'll never succeed the throne.But on Natsume's opinion,he doesn't care.All he wanted was to be alone.And the reason why he was not very sociable was because he knows his 'fangirls' will bother him non-stop and they will follow him everywhere he goes.He is only talking to his best friends.

"You know Natsume,you should give your father a chance.Even just this once"Ruka said.He was sitting on Natsume's bed.

Tsubasa nodded in agreement "Yeah.And you're going to be the Alice Kingdom's new King if that happens!"he tried to convince Natsume,but it didn't worked.

Natsume sighed in annoyance "That'll be too much pain in the neck.I'd rather stick being a prince than a King.."he said.

Kokoro scratched the back of his head "Even so,you'll still be a King if noone would succeed to your father"he said.

Natsume got more annoyed "Whatever.But I still reject the offer..later"he said as he walked towards his balcony and jumped down towards the 'forest'.Ruka sighed in dissapointment."He's never going to learn and accaept it..."he said.Tsubasa and Kokoro nodded,facing the direction of the balcony.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xX Mikan's Position Xx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I said no and it's final!Why won't you guys just accept my feelings!?"Mikan said,nearly shouting.

They knew she was beautiful enough to make the Prince to fall for her.Even though she's naive and dense sometimes,she has a warm smile and has full of hope.

"Mikan,it's not that it's just-"Nonoko was trying to explain but Mikan cutted her off.

"No!And it's final!"Mikan ran ahead of them.

**Mikan:**

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there  
Done that  
**  
Mikan roleld her eyes as she sang.She sighed then leaned on a tree on her back.She pointed to her right then she used her left palm and pointed it,directing to her left..dramatically.

**Hotaru,Anna and Nonoko:**

**Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of  
**

They pointed at the ground and sky then pointed at her.They sighed at her as they sang.Anna patted her shoulder,Nonoko held her on her other shoulder and Hotaru tapped her feet on the ground as she crossed her arms.

**Mikan:**

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no **

Mikan shoved them away and shook her head.The three girls sighed at her.

**H,A & N:**

**You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh  
**

At that exact moment,Natsume came.As soon as he heard girls singing he quickly hid behind in one of the trees.He peeked at the four girls singing.He noticed that there was something wrong but he didn't bothered.He just looked at them.

**Mikan:**

**It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

**H,A & N:**

**(Oooooh ooooh oooh) **

Mikan pulled her hair a bit in irritation and closed her eyes shut tight.Natsume was amazed by the scene.Who wouldn't?The girl's denying she likes him and that's new issue for him.And not to mention a good news.

**Mikan:**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh **

Natsume raised a brow and smirked at Mikan.She clnched her fist just ontop of her chest and leaned on a tree then slowly slid down to the ground and sat.She held her head with both of her hands and shook her head hesitantly.

**H,A & N:**

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hon we saw ya Hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?  
**

Hotaru,Anna and Nonoko went towards Mikan and tried to comfort it btu Hotaru didn't.She shot her idiot gun at a tree.

**Mikan:**

**Woah  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**

Mikan covered her face with her hands and shook her head.Natsume stared at her with an arched brow.

"Now that's new.."he said,still staring at the brunette.

**H,A & N:**

**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!  
You're doing flips read our lips you're in love **

Mikan lifted her head a bit,smiling.Hotaru pointed at Mikan's lips and this made her cover her face again and shake her head,still denying the fact she has a crush on Natsume,the prince.

**Mikan:**

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say I'm in love **

Mikan stood up and turned around,facing the tree she was leaning on.And on an another tree,was Natsume,peeking at them but he wasn't noticed by Mikan.He saw her smile a bit.Now Natsume felt something he never felt.He's..in..love.

**Mikan:**

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no  
**

Mikan leaned her head on the tree trunk as Hotaru peeked at her look.

**Hotaru:**

**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love! **

**Mikan:**

**The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love  
**

**Anna & Nonoko:**

**You'er doing flips read our lips you're in love **

**Mikan:**

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
**

**Anna:**

**Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love **

Mikan clenched her fist a bit as Anna patted her back softly.Natsume watched her every move and tried not to break the little 'show'.

**Mikan:**

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no **

**Nonoko:**

**Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love! **

**Mikan:**

**The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love **

**All:**

**Ooooooh**

**Mikan:**

**At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in...love **

**H,A & N:**

**Sha la la la la la...(sigh)  
**

Hotaru went towards Mikan and tapped her back."Alright,we'll leave you alone.But you should be true to yourself,or you'll get hurt"she said calmly.Mikan nodded,smiling.At long last they understood her.but she also needs to understand what her friends are telling her.

**(Twig snapping sound effects)**

Hotaru quickly fired her idiot gun at the direction where they heard a twig snap.Mikan,Anna and Nonoko ran behind Hotaru worriedly and nervously.It might be something like a demon or a diablo.

"Who goes there?.."Hotaru asked bravely.She was still expressionless though.And then there,Natsume came out,rubbing his head in pain.Hotaru gasped a bit while Anna and Nonoko nearly died..as in DIED at the spot.Mikan's eyes widened and her mouth gapped open in shockness.

"So I see there are people living inside this forest.."Natsume said.Mikan shook her head hesitantly and looked at Natsume with a questioning look mixed with nervousness."Wh-why are you here?Sh-shouldn't you be-"she was cutted off by him."Yeah yeah...I know.I hate the palace and I want some time alone until I saw you guys singing something about 'denying' about her 'love'.."Natsume pointed at the brunette behind Hotaru.Mikan turned red as a tomato."It...ah...uhh...agh.It's nothing,your highness.Just leave it be and it's my personal life"she said,still red as a tomato.

"Hn..and it seems like the boy is me,huh?"Natsume just said.Mikan sweated like a pig."N-no..it's..it's not you it's-"she was cutted off by three particular people.

"Yes,yes!It's you,your highness.She's denying she likes you"Hotaru,Anna and Nonoko said with twinkling eyes.Except for Hotaru that is.Dollar signs were shown instead.

Natsume arched a brow at what the three said and looked at the embarrassed Mikan "Is that true..?"he asked,curious.Mikan shook her head "No,no!Of course not!"she said,blushing a hundred shades of red.Natsume suddenly dragged her inside the palace through his balcony.

"NO!!AAHH!!WAIT!WAIT!"Mikan screamed,frightened.She was carrie by Natsume,bridal style.The two of them went away...no,she was dragged along.Hotaru,Anna and Nonoko waved goodbye."Good luck Mikan!!"they said cheerfully.What adventure awaits them?Find out in the next chapter!

**To be Continued...**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xX Chapter 1-End Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

**xxxxxxxx**

**This is dedicated to my friends in IGC!!Yay!I so love that GA community.It so rules!**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Inspired by the 'I won't say (I'm in Love)' song by the Cheetah girls**

**xxxxxxxx**

**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.I only own the plot and stupid Mistakes..XD**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Mikan Sakura,a normal girl who has a crush on the prince of their land and denies it.And Natsume Hyuuga,the prince of the Alice Kingdom doesn't like someone.But when he met this brunette who has a sunshine smile that can make him feel warmth inside of him.When he brought this girl inside the palace,his parents thought Natsume wanted to be engaged and so they arranged for it,not knowing Natsume wanted her to be a maid but..IS THAT TRUE?**

**xxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 2 -**

**xX Engagement!?WHAT!? Xx**

**xxxxxxxx**

Natsume and Mikan are now inside Natsume's room.His friend's were still there,talking to each other about his (Natsume's) love issues.But not when Natsume entered the scene with a GIRL with him.Ruka,Tsubasa and Kokoro stared at him with wide eyes.Natsume stared at them as well and Mikan blinked,still blushing as red as a tomato.

"Uhh..Natsume,who's the pretty girl?"Tsubasa asked.

Natsume smirked "She's going to be my PERSONAL maid.."he said.Mikan's eyes widened "MAID!?"

Ruka sighed,disappointed a bit "I thought you found a fiancee..I guess i'm expecting too much"he said.

Natsume rolled his eyes "I already told you,I don't want to be engaged and be a damned king.."he said.Mikan looked at him in disbelief and shockness.

"What?That's it.I'M OUTTA HERE!"she tried to jump down from Natsume's hold.But unlucky her,she failed it.Natsume clicked his tongue.

"Nuh-uh-uh..you're not going anywhere,Miss denial.You're going with me"he said coldly.Mikan cried waterfall tears "I DON'T WANNA BE A MAID!!PUT ME DOWN,PUT ME DOWN!!"she demanded.Natsume's friends watched them,amused.No girl talked with their friend THAT way.Not until now,that is..

"Oh,shut it,Miss denial.Just admit it that you like me.."Natsume smirked.

Mikan's eyebrows twitched "So I would be your maid even more!?NO WAY!!"she shouted.Natsume threw her on his shoulders,Mikan's stamach against his shoulder,and clipped his arm on her knees.This made her blush more."PUT ME DOWN,YOUR HIGHNESS!!PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!!"Mikan demanded.Natsume shook his head and saluted to his friends - his point and middle finger together and the rest are folded.

"See you guys later."Natsume said as he walked away,carrying Mikan on his shoulders.

Kokoro shook his head "Something tells me that Natsume wants that girl to be his fiancee or something"he said.Ruka and Tsubasa nodded "Uhhuh."

**xXNatsume and Mikan's PositionXx**

Natsume walked straight on the red carpet towards his parents' throne.His parents were very strict on him but they gave up because he was too stubborn for his own good.Natsume acted childish for them.But all he needs was some time alone and they didn't know that.And now..

Natsume stopped a couple of feet away from his parents' throne.They looked at him.

"Father..Mother..."Natsume started.

"What is it dear?"his mother asked,sitting on his right.Natsume looked at his father."Father,I-"he was cutted off.

"You want that girl to be your fiancee,am I right?"Natsume's father said,a bit sure.His mother faced his father happily then turned to him "Honey,is that true!?"she asked,excitedly.

Natsume arched a brow "Huh..?No,I want her to be my-"and again,he was cutted off by his father.

"Your wife already!?"His father stood up from his throne,surprised and happy.Natsume's mother ran towards him happily and hugged him "Honey,i'm so proud of you!!"she said.Mikan cried "Waahhaaahhh..what did I do to deserve this!?"she said.Natsume's mom looked at her "So you're going to be my son's future wife,right?Please take care of him"she said.Natsume looked at his mother "What are you talking about?She's not-"and then again,he was cutted off.

Natsume's mom giggled "Oh,sweetie.Don't hide it from us.You already want her to be your wife,yes I know.Why don't we hold it..tomorrow?"she said.

Natsume lost his hold on Mikan's knees so,she fell at his back,head first."What the heck are you talking about,mother?I told you already,I never wanted to marry someone.I only brought this girl here to be my personal slave"Natsume said.Mikan stood up angrily."NOW I'M YOUR SLAVE!?"she said,nearly shouting.Natsume's parents stared at her quietly and curiously.Natsume glared at her.She sweatdropped and fake smiled "I-i mean..y-yes,i'll be his personal slave..eheheheh"she said.

_'What the heck did I do to be the prince's slave anyway!?'_ Mikan thought.

Natsume's mom pouted "Oh honey,that wouldn't fit for you.."she said,reffering to Mikan."You look great with Natsume,too bad he only wanted you as a slave.."Natsume's mom added.Natsume's father stood up from his throne "Yes,she is right.Being a 'personal slave' doesn't suit you.You should be engaged to him."he said.

"Father,I already told you I-"Natsume was cutted off again..for the very last time.

His father shook his head "I am the king and you are my son,Natsume.You should follow my instructions and orders or i'll send you to the dungeon"he said threateningly.Natsume sigh-growled "Whatever.."

Natsume chose the right answer.Being stuck in a stupid engagement's better than no freedom at all.He has no choice.

Natsume's dad faced Mikan "And you,young girl,will be engaged to my son,Natsume,and will live with him,do you accept this?"he asked formally.Mikan stood straight "Y-yes,your majesty"she said,stammering a bit.Natsume's dad smiled at her "I'm glad to hear it"he said.And then,Natsume's mother held her shoulder "And starting today,you will live with us in this palace and live like a princess with her knight and shining armor"she said,with sparkly eyes.Mikan sweatdropped "Umm...yes..?"she just said.

Natsume's mom smiled at her "I'm so e one,dear.Let's get you dressed and announce this to the towns people"she said dragging Mikan with her.

"Nee!!...Waahh..!!"Mikan said loudly in shock and surprise as she was being dragged by Natsume's mother towards her (mom) room.

Both Natsume and his father stared at the direction where they went.Natsume remained expressionless while his father grinned at him "So,why won't you also get dressed up?"he said.Natsume smirked "Fine...later,dad"he said and walked away.

**xXAfter a Few hourse of Preparing..Xx**

Natsume was already finished dressing up and his friends were grinning at him.He arched a brow at them while looking at the mirror and fixed his collar.

"What's with the grins,you idiots?"He asked coldly.

Ruka spoke "Oh,nothing.We're just glad you're engaged..heheheheh"he said.Natsume turned around and crossed his arms at them."Is that all..?"he asked,sure that there was something more.

Tsubasa and Kokoro shook their heads "Nope.Nothing more."they said,still grinning widely.Natsume rolled his eyes "Tch..whatever.."he said then went outside his room.His friends were still grinning at him.

Meanwhile,in Mikan's position,she just finished dressing up in her royal queen's room.She was wearing a pink frilly dress with violet ribbons at the end.She had a cup cake frilly long sleeve.A big violet ribbon was tied around her waist and she had transparent violet glass slippers.Her hair was let down and a half pony tail was tied at the back of her head.

The queen placed her hands together happily and gazed at Mikan from head to toe "You look gorgeous,honey!"she said happily.Mikan blushed as she boed down her head "Th-thank you,my queen.."she said.

The queen smiled at her "Oh honey,don't call me 'queen',call me 'mom' or 'mother'.After all,you're going to be my daughter-in-law"she said sweetly.Mikan looked at her and smiled and nodded "Thanks,mom"she said.The queen dragged Mikan towards the main hall where they were meeting "Now,let's go and show you to my son"she said.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Natsume walked towards the main hall with his father and his 'three' best friends.The three of them were chit chatting then they suddenly stopped,Natsume and his father was behind them so they (Natsu and his dad) bumped a bit to them (Ruka,Tsubasa and koko).Natsume arched a brow at them.

"Why'd you guys stop?.."He asked,a bit annoyed.

No answer..

Natsume went beside them "Hello..?Am I talking to space or what?"he asked.He saw them staring infront so he looked at what they were staring at.His eyes widened a bit and saw a gorgeous Mikan standing beside his mother.Her looks was outstanding..no - above outstanding.No words can describe her beauty.

"She-"Ruka started.

"Looks-"Kokoro said.

"GORGEOUS!!"Tsubasa said loudly and happily.

Natsume's dad nodded "Yes.She is very beautiful,don't you agree,Natsume?"he looked at him.Natsume didn't even flinched.He was lost in his own world.

His mother chuckled "He's lost his words"she said.

Ruka nodded "Yes,you're right aunty."he said,smiling.Kokoro laughed a bit "For he has never seen such beauty.Hahahah"he said teasingly.Unfortunately for him..

"Pfft..give me a break.Her?Gorgeous?"Natsume smirked.

Tsubasa elbowed Kokoro,grinning and chuckling "He just wouldn't admit it"he whispered.

"I heard that.."Natsume said,still facing Mikan and his mother.

Tsubasa sweatdropped "Right..sorry"he said.

Natsume rolled his eyes and walked towards Mikan and his mom.They looked at him.

"Now what..are we going to stand here all day and tease the hell out of me?"He asked,annoyed.

His father chuckled with a deep voice "Of course not,my son.Let's go"he said as he walkeed towards the main balcony at the front of the castle.Natsume,Mikan,Natsume's mom and friends followed.

On the balcony,you could see that the townspeople gathered up and made noises about 'who is the prince's princess might be?'.Natsume's father glaced first before he spoke...

"My dear townspeople,today you are gathered here to witness the prince's royal engagement.He has now chosen the right path and will accept his duties as the next king of the Alice kingdom"he said.The people stared at him,listening eagerly."And now,I present to you - The prince and his fiance,Mikan Sakura"he said.

Both Mikan and Natsume stepped closser at the end of the balcony and held hands to 'show' that they really were a couple.They waved their hands while Mikan smiled nervously.Natsume smirked while waving his hand a bit.The crowd cheered for them.

"You seem nervous.."he said.Mikan laughed a bit..still nervous.

"O-of course I am.Who wouldn't get surprised and get nervous for being the oh-so 'hottest' prince of the alice kingdom.."Mikan said.

Natsume smirked once again "So you are admitting i'm 'hot'"he said a bit teasingly.

Mikan's eyebrows twitched with anger and clutched Natsume's hand tightly "You take it back.I already said I don't like you"she said,trying to keep her patience.

"Oh really?.."Natsume said.Mikan's eyebrow twitched more "Yes,really"

Tsubasa chuckled as he elbowed Ruka playfully who was grinning at their best friend."Hey,don't forget when there's an engagement,there's kissing scenes"Tsubasa said.Kokoro couldn't help but laugh a bit.Then suddenly,out of no where,someone shouted a "KISS!!WE WANT A KISS!"

Mikan's eyes widened.Natsume felt something heavy fall on his head and said "What the fu-"he said.Out of no where,Ruka,Tsubasa and Kokoro laughed and tried to stop it."That was unexpected"The king said.The queen chuckled "So,shouldn't we fullfill what our townspeople says?Let's make these two kids 'kiss'"she said.The king chuckled "Yes you're right,my queen"he said.

"Come on,you two"Tsubasa whinked as he grinned.

The queen smiled sweetly "Come on honey,don't be shy.When you two get to have a honeymoon,you'll be more thrilled doing 'it'"she said.

Natsume grunted in disgust "Mom,don't start.."he said.

"Come on,Natsume.Do it"Kokoro said,grinning.

Mikan wanted to cry.She wqas blushing madly.Natsume..will be her first kiss!!Natsume rolled his eyes,wishing that that wouldn't have happened that day - finding Mikan in the forest.

"Alright,alright.Stop nagging me like idiots.I'll kiss her if you want but stop nagging me"Natsume said,annoyed.Mikan's eyes widened "W-what!?"she said,a bit loudly.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you so this damned nagging is over"Natsume said,a bit pissed.Mikan wanted to scream right there and now.Just as when she was screaming inside her mind,Natsume pulled her closer to him.Mikan blushed furiously.As red as a tomato.

The people kept quiet,trying not to ruin the kiss.Even the king and queen remained quiet.And then...

"WOOOOHH!!"

The crowd cheered at the kiss.Ruka,Tsubasa and Kokoro cheered with the crowd and jumped happily.Natsume pulled away as Mikan blushed as red as a tomato and looked away from him.

_'He-he's my first kiss!!'_ she thought.

**To be Continued...**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xX Chapter 2-End Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

**xxxxxxxx**

**This is dedicated to my friends in IGC!!Yay!I so love that GA community.It so rules!**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Inspired by the 'I won't say (I'm in Love)' song by the Cheetah girls**

**xxxxxxxx**

**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.I only own the plot and stupid Mistakes..XD**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Mikan Sakura,a normal girl who has a crush on the prince of their land and denies it.And Natsume Hyuuga,the prince of the Alice Kingdom doesn't like someone.But when he met this brunette who has a sunshine smile that can make him feel warmth inside of him.When he brought this girl inside the palace,his parents thought Natsume wanted to be engaged and so they arranged for it,not knowing Natsume wanted her to be a maid but..IS THAT TRUE?**

**xxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 3 -**

**xX Wicked Witch of the West Xx**

**xxxxxxxx**

"Oh..My..God"Mikan squeaked."M-My first KISS!"she squeaked in horror.

_HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!! _She thought,outraged.Who wouldn't?The guys she 'prefers' she doesn't like kissed her.The worst part was,it was her first kiss he stole.Yeap,it was crappy.

Mikan nearly broke into a faint but maintained her consciousness.She was mentally crying.Like this...(TT-TT)

While at Hotaru and Mikan's other friends,they were there to witness it all.Hotaru smiled at herself while Anna and Nonoko hugged each other and squealed for joy.They thought that Mikan's dream was now a dream COME TRUE...**NOT.**

Natsume's mother sighed and was nearly into tears of joy.She wouldn't have thought that she'll live the day that Natsume will kiss a girl for once.And she could die happily now.What a cruel mom but sweet.While Natsume's dad was sniffing into tears,why?He never thought he'll witness the day his son will get a girl for himself.DO YOU EXPECT THAT YOUR COLD SELFISH SON WILL GET A **PERSONAL **MAID WHILE HE DOESN'T LIKE GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME!!For Natsume's parents,it was a miracle.The Gods blessed them..BIG TIME.

"...Tch"Natsume just frowned and looked away._Dammit...I kissed a damn girl..But her lips taste delicious..wait,what am I saying!?Come on,Natsume!SNAP OUT OF IT!YOU SHOULDN'T LIKE HER!! _he thought madly.He doesn't want to admit it.He's also in denial...haha.What a pain in the head.

"Oh look,Natsume's gotten all mushy,heehee"Tsubasa chuckled as he told Ruka and Kokoro.Natsume glared at them.They stopped.

"Err...Never mind..?"Ruka looked at his left while sweating.Natsume gave a,"..Hn"

A sign that he is pissed off that that very moment.His face tells it already..and as for his friends,I wouldn't want to be them right now.

"Okay now,dearies,me and Mitsuhiko are just going to tell everyone to prepare for the grand celebration for next week.So have fun this whole week!"Mrs.Hyuuga said cheerfully and left with her husband.They,Natsume,Mikan and the other 3,just stared at the King and Queen's retreating backs.

"Ohh..did you hear that?A grand celebration next week.."Kokoro said.

Ruka gulped "I don't like it..which means...the wicked witch will be here"he said.

Tsubasa turned pale "Y-yeah.I forgot about that part.."

Natsume grunted "You mean THE 'wicked slut of the west'.."he corrected.

"Ne,who's 'the wicked witch/slut' are you guys talking about?"Mikan asked,clueless.

"That's the one Natsume got engaged before you."Kokoro whispered.Mikan turned pale "Eh..?"

"Not to mention that she's Natsume's 13,678th girl he was engaged to"Tsubasa added,whispering at Mikan's other ear.Mikan twitched.

"Oh...crap.."she said.

"Tch,don't you guys dare talk about that moronic slut in front of me,is that clear?Andou,Nogi,Yome and Sakura?"Natsume commanded strictly.

All of them saluted "Y-yes sir!"they replied in fear.

_He's scary.. _They all thought in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xX..A few Days Passed..Xx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The relationship between Natsume and Mikan was still in progress.Although,they know more about each other.In fact,Mikan has the worst case scenario in her life.

...

**NATSUME'S CALLING HER BY HER UNDERWEAR**

Damn right,it's horrible.Mikan couldn't take her temper anymore so she exploded and her patience went blank and she kept on babbling about how perverted and how un-gentleman Natsume was.But Natsume himself didn't held back.He didn't cared if he was talking to girl.He answered Mikan in a 'philosophic' way.Like for example,this scenario..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mikan was just talking to Natsume but he didn't payed any damn attention to her.And that kind of person is..

"WHY ARE YOU SO UNFRIENDLY,HUH?"Mikan asked,annoyed.

"Duhh...Because i'm not friendly.That's why I'm called 'unfriendly'.."Natsume just answered while staring at the sky with a blank expression on his face.

"OH COME ON!!DON'T BE SUCH A PHILOSOPHER!!"Mikan frowned at him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And that was just yesterday.Natsume's such a philosopher huh?Well,that's how he is.And we can't change it even if we want to so badly...or not.Anyways,moving on,Mikan sat on the grass and hugged her knees and puffed her cheeks as she frowned at herself.

"Damn..why's that Natsume such a grumpy anyway?Did I do something to him that made him be like that to me?"She asked herself."Even if I did,he was already like that when I met him.But why does it bother me too much!?"she asked herself.

"Mikan!Time for the fitting!!"Mrs.Hyuuga shouted happily.

Mikan raised her head and shouted back,"Coming!!"

"Gahh...why did I even agreed to this?"she sighed and stood up.She went inside the castle and headed towards her room where she was going to fit the gowns the queen ordered from first class dress makers from their kingdom and other kingdoms.

As soon as Mikan got to her room,she saw many gowns with different colors.But one gown really caught her eye.It was a white gown with cupcake long kimono-like sleeves.A big baby blue lacy ribbon was tied around it.Above the dress was a baby blue see through layer and inside it was white lacy layer and inside the lacy layer,was the main gown.

Mikan's mouth formed a small 'o' on her mouth and stared at the beautiful gown."Oh..my..goodness.."she said in awe.

"Isn't it beautiful,Mikan?"the queen asked,smiling.Mikan faced her and nodded "Yes"

"That's great.That's the most beautiful gown I ordered"

Mikan nodded once but slowly "Oh..I see.."she said.

"Well,come on,come one deary!There's no time to waste!You have to meet the other royal guests soon!!"The queen said to her."So hurry up and get dressed,okay honey?"

"Yes,auntie"Mikan nodded.The queen went outside the room and went downstairs to check everything while Natsume and Mikan were busy putting on their royal 'couple' clothes.

"Am I really wearing this for real?"Mikan asked herself as she hanged the dress in front of her.She sighed."Oh well,might as well wear it.After all,auntie spent a fortune for this dress.."Mikan told herself and took off her clothes.

Then,as soon as she wore the clothes,Mikan went to the mirror and twirled and checked her dress.She nodded "I'm finished"she said."I'm set,"she added.Mikan inhaled and exhaled deeply,making sure she's relaxed and cool.She went out of the room and heard music playing.She thought the party was already starting so she hurriedly went down the grand staircase and made sure she looked fine.

The room was noisy,full of people,surrounded by harmonious music and lots of royal people from around the continent.Mikan was surprised at what she saw.But a sweet call snapped her back to reality.

"Oh honey!Mikan!Over here!"The queen called from the right.Mikan faced that direction and smiled.

"Hello,auntie"she said politely._Good,that did it!Now,I should keep this up.I can do this! _she thought at the same time.

"Mikan,I want you to meet the king and queen of the elemental continent."the queen said.Mikan smiled at the couple and bowed politely."Hello,nice to meet you,your highnesses"

The queen of the elemental continent fanned herself with her boa furred fan in delight."Oh my,what a gorgeous and polite girl you have there,Mrs.Hyuuga"she said.

The queen,Mrs.Hyuuga, smiled sweetly "Why thank you.I also think she really looks excellent with my son"she said.

The king of the elemental chuckled masculinely "And I do hope our daughter will accept this"

Mikan bent her head a bit to the side "Oh?Why's that,you highness?"she asked,confused.

"Well you see,young lady,our daughter likes Natsume Hyuuga very much and she would do anything just to get him and capture his heart"The king explained and he sipped a bit of wine from his glass.

Mikan smiled but in her mind,_That daughter of theirs should've been the one stuck here.At least she'll be most likely to be glad to be with that jerk! _she thought.

Mrs.Hyuuga laughed a bit "Hohohoho,Oh dear me.Seems like you have a rival,Mikan"she said.

Mikan fake smiled "Aheheheeh,Yes,I know..ahehehe"she said._DARN IT!!_

"Oi..."someone called.

_Speaking of the devil..._the brunette thought.She turned around with a sweet smile and waved her hand a bit as she greeted,"Good evening,"she said."...Natsume"

And then at that moment...

"NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEE!!"someone out of no where came running towards them like a speeding cannon ball.

The royal highnesses of the elemental continent sweat dropped but kept on smiling.But gave a fake one."Oh look,our daughter came.How nice of her to drop by to see her beloved one"they both said in unison.Mikan twitched _No kidding... _she thought.

Natsume gave a scowl on his face "...Get off of my arm,you moron."he commanded coldly.

"Aw,didn't you missed me?"the blond-red head girl said oh-so sweetly.With matching fluttering eyes.

"Not in a hell of a second.."Natsume glared at the girl and shrugged his arm away and went towards Mikan.

He arched a brow at the brunette with an annoyed face "You..."he started.Mikan shrugged her shoulders "What?"she asked.

"What took you long,slow poke?.."he asked.

Mikan's face turned red."That is none of your business,mister!"she crossed her arms on her chest,chin up and faced away from the crimson eyed boy.

"It is my business since you are,after all,my soon-to-be-bride,aren't you,little girl?"Natsume made Mikan face him using his right hand and neared his face as he said those seductive words to her.

"But it's private!There's a limit on being someone's soon-to-be's you know.And one of them is someone's soon-to-be-husband!You can't and shouldn't know what I'm doing inside my room while you were having fun here"Mikan blushed deep crimson red.

"Don't worry little girl..soon,you'll be in my room and we'll have a great night together that you won't forget.."Natsume whispered.Mikan blushed crazily and so did the people watching them.

The blond-red headed girl spoke angrily suddenly."YOU!,"she protested."Who are YOU to talk to MY Natsume like THAT!?"she asked angrily while pointing an accusing finger at Mikan.Now,Natsume,Mikan,Mrs.Hyuuga,The girl's parents and the rest of the people are staring at her.

"AND WHAT!!"She shouted."You're his soon-to-be-bride!!I DON'T BELIEVE THAT IN A SECOND!!"she added,her voice getting louder.

Mikan's patience immediately snapped."..Please keep your mouth closed.If you don't want to believe,that is FINE with me.But PLEASE don't shout in public.You look idiotic."she fake-coughed.

"YOU can't call ME idiotic!!I AM THE GREAT LUNA KOIZUMI OF THE ELEMENTAL CONTINENT!!"the girl said.

"And I wouldn't easily believe you!YOU'RE JUST A PRETENDER!!"Luna said.

Natsume got pissed "Shut up and cool your head off on the wine fountain over there"he said as he pointed at the wine fountain.Meaning,he said 'get drunk,you loser'.

"But Natsume!I just can't let THAT GIRL be around you pretending she's your damned-to-the-fucking-hell soon-to-be-bride!!"Luna exclaimed.

"Oh,but she is telling the truth,squid head.She's my fiancee and we're getting married.."Natsume placed his arm around Mikan's shoulder."...Tomorrow.."he smirked.

Mikan blushed deeply _Oh god,Natsume.._ she thought.

"I still don't believe it!!I need proof!!"Luna commanded.

Natsume's smirk widened "Easy as pie..".Mikan faced him with a terrified look._Does he mean that-...OH SNAP! _

"N-natsum-me,w-we a-agreed that we shou-ld save our second kiss for t-tomorrow,r-right?"Mikan squeaked.

"I don't want to marry that squid head you know.And besides,she wants proof,"Natsume gave an already succeeding smirk to her."So might as well do it again tonight.Don't you agree?..."he said."Cherry pie?"

Mikan gave a small squeak and blushed._I never thought he could be so seductive! _she thought."..Uh..y-yes"

Natsume leaned to her a bit and whispered "Try not to get nervous or she'll get suspicious"he said.Mikan gave a nervousing look "But I can't.I'm getting more nervous!How can we do this?"she asked."Just follow my lead.You have an alice right?So use it."Natsume told her."But what am I going to nullify?"she asked."Not nullify something.Use your Alice to communicate with me through mind,you idiot"he told her.

"What do you mean?"Mikan asked.

"I mean,use your Alice's energy and transmit it to your mind then you'll just have to communicate with me,understand?"Natsume explained.Mikan nodded.",Good.."He faced Luna.

"Alright,here's your proof."Natsume said then leaned closer to Mikan.

_Oh my God.Natsume,I can't do this!_

_Just lean to me and pretend to...french kiss.That's easy as pie._

_Easy for you to say!_

_That's coz I can do a pretending french kiss._

_That's you,not I.I can't act!_

_If you can't act then..._

_Then what??_

_We'll stop pretending and do a REAL french kiss._

_You're joking,right!!I CAN'T DO THAT!!_

_Just do it,so I'm out of this stupid show!!_

_ALRIGHT,ALRIGHT!!_

And with that,Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume as he,Natsume himself,wrapped his arms around Mikan's petite waist.The two of them kissed and guess what the both of them felt.

_Oh my God...he tastes minty chocolate!Just like my favorite ice cream!_

_You taste like fruit salad._

_YOU HEARD ME!?_

_Duh,why did you hear me?_

_Oh my God,so you heard what I-i said..oh my God.It's not that I have fallen for you!!It's just thatYou taste like my favorite ice cream.._

_I heard...so you'll keep on tasting me then_Natsume smirked at what he heard from him.But the weird thing was,he was feeling a great delight and was somehow relieved to hear those words from her.And a bit of disappointed.But what is the reason?

_..I would want to taste my favorite ice cream but it would be you I am tasting,won't I?_

_Duh,what does it look like to you?_

_Oh,never mind.I'll just get ice cream on the buffet table later.AND I'M GONNA SHARE TO YOU HOW INCREDIBLE IT TASTES!!_

_Hn,fine,fine.._

Then,the two of them pulled away.Mikan smiled at Natsume while he smirked at her."Come on,let's go!"Mikan dragged Natsume to the buffet table.

"Oi,just make sure the two of us gets to share"Natsume said.

"Of course I will!After all,we're both gonna eat together soon so might as well do it now"Mikan whinked.

Natsume smirked "For once,you got that right"

Mikan laughed "Don't be such a meanie,"they arrived at the buffet table.Mikan got two scopes of minty chocolate ice cream."Here,say 'ah'"she got a spoon of ice cream.Natsume stared at it and opened his mouth and Mikan made him eat it.

"So,is it good?"she asked.

Natsume licked his lips "Good.."he said."But not as good as your lip gloss,honey"he said,a bit joking.

Mikan laughed.The words Natsume told her sent a small chill down her spine "Heheheh.You're so sweet,you know that"she said.",Oh well,might as well eat"she scoped the ice cream with the same spoon Natsume ate on."Yummy!"she exclaimed."But not as yummy as me"Natsume protested.

"As if.."Mikan rolled her eyes.Silence took over.Then she laughed.Natsume shook his head and smirked.

But one person wasn't having a 'great' time."You.."Luna said."You're gonna pay a hell of a price for stealing MY Natsume away from me,girl.I'll come back to kill you!!"she cursed and stomped her way out of the place.

And that's the way the cookie crumbles!

**To be Continued...**

**xxxxxxxxx**

**xX Chapter 2-End Xx**


End file.
